Vengeance of a Hero
by super slash FAN
Summary: Harry Gets tired of Dumbledore’s manipulations, lies, and secrets. Harry decides to hell with Dumbledore and to defeat Voldemort on his own terms, with some inspiration from Draco Malfoy. Set in year six.
1. Chapter 1 Diagon alley

Title: Vengeance of a Hero

By: Lance

Summary: Harry Gets tired of Dumbledore's manipulations, lies, and secrets. Harry decides to hell with Dumbledore and to defeat Voldemort on his own terms, with some inspiration from Draco Malfoy. Set in year six.

Genre: Action/adventure/romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: DM x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter Characters, Plot line, or any familiar ideas. However, I own anything unfamiliar.

Chapter: 1 Privet Drive

* * *

The drive back from Kings cross was quite a boring one. As the car pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was asking himself for the thousandth time, why he believed the false vision. Of course, Dumbledore knew that it could happen, but didn't warn Harry. He made a silent vow to himself that he'd never be manipulated again.

"Boy! Get that trunk in the house! If one of the neighbors sees you, I swear we'll lock you in the cupboard for a month." Vernon screamed at Harry, his face a dark shade of purple. To the Dursleys' astonishment, Moody appeared out of nowhere, taking off a silvery cloak. He looked at the Dursleys and smirked.

"Are you sure you great bloody fat ass? I don't think that's very smart. You see, the order meant what we said about anything with Harry. I will personally torment you all for the rest of your lives. Petunia, I swear if you let that great fat oaf do anything to Harry, I will personally transfigure you into a giant pile of horseshit. Then, I'll throw you on the walls." Moody said to the Dursleys menacingly.

The Dursleys paled considerably. "Now see here, your not going to come onto my property, and try to intimidate me." Vernon began, but was soon cut off by Moody growling

" Does it look like I give a shit?"

Vernon just flushed more, at a loss for words. He decided he better not argue with this man, instead, he'd simply nod and agree. Soon, he'd be able to kick that little shit out. He had to wait until he turned of age. He was glad he could get rid of the freaks.

Harry trudged up to his room, dragging his trunk, and carrying Hedwig. He set it down, and a fresh wave of hot tears began pouring down his face at the thought of Sirius. He missed his godfather too bloody much. Harry thoughts started to wonder back to the school year.

He had slowly started to accept the fact that he was gay over the school year. He thought Snape had a really nice ass, too. He wished he had told Sirius about it. Sirius might have given him some advice, or something. There's nothing Harry could do about it now.

All week, Harry stayed in his room. He very rarely left. The only time he left his room was to use the bathroom, or very rarely, eat.

After two weeks of this, a brown owl came to his house. It dropped a letter off with an official seal on it, of a G.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We send our deepest regards for the passing of one Sirius Orion Black. In his will, he has named you sole heir of the Black Family. In order to claim your status, you must go to the will reading, on Friday, August , at noon.. Then, after the official will reading, we have some things that will need to be discussed in private. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Gobdin,_

_President of Gringotts. _

Harry re-read the letter thoroughly. "This is it, isn't it?" he thought to himself. "He's really gone? It surly wasn't normal for the President of Gringotts to write about a will, was it?" The will reading was the next day! A million questions were buzzing around ion his head, but just as he was thinking about them, a owl swooped down, dropped a letter. And left. It had the Hogwarts seal on it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope you aren't still angry with me. Harry, you must not go to Gringotts though. It would be a perfect opportunity for death eaters to kidnap you. Instead, I'm going to go to Gringotts instead, and I'll be there for the will. Whatever you do, do not leave your aunt and uncle's house. I will try to sort it all out, do not worry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin 1st class,_

Harry was pissed. No, pissed does not begin to describe the rage Harry was feeling toward Dumbledore. "How could the stupid fuck do this?" Harry thought to himself. Harry wasn't going to let him. He was going to go, and Dumbledore wasn't going to stop him. While he was in Diagon alley, he needed to make a few stops. But first, he needed to get some sleep. He had big plans for the day ahead of him.

* * *

R&R! What did you think? -Lance 


	2. Chapter 2 To Gringotts

* * *

Title: Vengeance of a Hero

By:

Summary: Harry Gets tired of Dumbledore's manipulations, lies, and secrets. Harry decides to hell with Dumbledore and to defeat Voldemort on his own terms, with some inspiration from Draco Malfoy. Set in year six.

Genre: Action/adventure/romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: DM x HP RL x ?

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter Characters, Plot line, or any familiar ideas. However, I own anything unfamiliar.

Chapter: 2. To Gringotts

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and realized he had no way of getting to Diagon alley. He mentally cursed himself. He then decided he had best send a letter to Gringotts, explaining his situation. He had just gotten around to start writing it when he heard a large _CRASH!_ from downstairs.

"BOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he heard his uncle shout from downstairs. He started running downstairs when he heard a sound that was almost like a slapping noise.

" Don't you dare talk to him like that filthy Muggle!" he heard a voice scream at his uncle.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Who the hell was that downstairs, and who would slap Vernon? Harry crept slowly down the stairs, almost afraid to move. He finally came all the way down stairs to the filthy living room, which incidentally, was a wreck now, where he saw someone- Draco's mother!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled, shocked. Draco's mother, Narcissa, prodded Draco.

"Well we decided to pick you up, since there was no way in hell Dumbledore was going to let you go to the reading. I told them not to bother though. You're not gonna get shit." Draco sneered at Harry.

"No need to be rude, I mean, he doesn't even know the truth about our family yet. You might make him think we're trying to kidnap him. But we can't talk about it here." Lucius extended his hand to Harry, who stared at it warily then shook it.

"We must be going, come now. Were going to use floo. We'll meet in Gringotts. Just throw the powder in the flame and say Gringotts Lobby." Narcissa said politely to Harry.

Harry eyed the floo powder that was extended to him warily, took a handful, and then threw it into the fire that Lucius just lit.

"GRINGOTTS LOBBBY!" Harry shouted and could feel the revolving sensation that just seemed to go faster and faster until he was thrown out of a fireplace.

Behind him, Draco came, Followed by Lucius than Narcissa. Harry's jaw dropped when he realized all of them came out of the fire gracefully, without any ash on them.

" Shocked Potter?" Draco asked with a slight sneer on his face.

" How the bloody hell did you all do THAT!" Harry asked them, trying to figure out how the hell it happened.

" Potter, I'm surprised you don't have your clothes charmed to have self-cleaning charms on them." Lucius said to Harry, clearly shocked.

" Why would I? " Harry asked, wonderingly.

" Potter, your filthy rich. Why wouldn't you? Don't you know anything about your family vaults, or had the bastard hidden that from you too?" Lucius said, clearly shocked.

" What do you mean by family vaults? All I know of is the small fortune in my Gringotts account.

Narcissa then spoke up and said " Harry, that's just a trust fund, which supplies itself with ten-thousand galleons per year from the potter family vault. In the Evans vault, which is massively smaller, lies about 3.5 million galleons. The potter vault holds...well, I'm not really sure how much right now, because it hasn't been calculated in over fifty years. The last time i knew though, there was 16.5 billion galleons in that vault. Harry, your rich enough to own the British wizarding world, with enough money to live off of for the rest of your life."

By the time she finished speaking, Harry was gaping like a fish. He though his jaw was going to drop to the floor. " How do you know all this? I mean, no offense, but isn't Gringotts supposed to have maximum secrecy?" Harry spoke, trying not to sound rude.

" Harry, theres something no one other than me and Lily knew. I'm your godmother, Harry. Your mother and I were very close friends, but only few knew it. Why do you think I made Lucius come here to pick you up?" Narcissa said, trying to keep her voice calm. She was just so over-over-over-joyed about seeing Harry again, and being able to drop the stupid act she had to have for years.

Harry stood there, not quite believing his ears. Before he could even question it though, she handed him an official document, stating that Narcissa was indeed his godmother, and it had his mother signature on it.

" Harry, I know its hard to believe, but here. Griphook!" A goblin came running over, while Harry was wondering why she called this particular goblin.

" What do you need miss? As most people recall, i handle the potter family vaults, and I'm very busy with the will processing of one Sirius Black." Griphook told her wearily.

" I called you over here for a specific reason, Griphook. As you can see I have Harry right here." At this, she jerked her head over toward Harry. " I was wondering if you could bring James and Lily's will to him? I do not believe he has read it, judging by the way he reacted toward finding out about the Potter and Evans Family Vaults." She resisted sneering at the goblin.

Griphook, looked thoroughly shaken at this, and said, " Didn't your financial advisor tell you about the vaults? You should have found out about them the moment you turned 11. It all should have been explained to you by your financial advisor."

Harry looked at Griphook and said quietly, " Get my parents will, and find out who my financial advisor is, and if you can, remove them." Harry had a look of rage in his eyes, and it was a scary sight to see.

" Right away sir." Griphook walked hurriedly through a door in the back, and was having Harry and the Malfoy's wait in the Lobby.

All of Gringotts was closed until after the will reading. Only those invited or related to Sirius could go to the will reading later that day.

" Lucius heard something outside, and looked quickly that way. he then apparated away quickly, which left Harry Confused.

" Why did he just apparate out?" Harry asked Narcissa. Before Narcissa spoke up, Draco did.

" It's because YOU have to clear his name once you can. You remember him getting caught at the Ministry of Magic? Well, he can't exactly walk around because he's supposed to still be in Azkaban." He said while sneering.

" What makes you so sure that I can clear his name?"

" Potter, look at it this way, the Ministry of Magic will do anything to get back in your good graces again. They screwed up big time, printed lies about you, and now they want your support. Fudge is a moron, and if you publicly say you support some of his decisions, and donate a load of gold to the auror department, I'm sure he'll release my father. We do not expect you to agree with all his decisions, but it will be helpful if he believes he can rely on you to help the government. Fudge is bigoted, and cares more about power then anything. If you give him suggestions in a public speech or speak to a daily prophet official, you can sway him and the public anyway you want. This will be helpful to you in the future. Media is a powerful weapon in wars." Draco said confidently.

" So are you saying you don't actually support the dark lord?"

Draco nodded his head in confirmation, opened his mouth to reply, but Griphook came out from the back with everything.

" Sir, I Have your parents will. in it, it says... it'll be easier for you to read it yourself." Griphook said, handing the statements over.

_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this, then we didn't get to see you grow up to be the fine young man that you almost positively are. Dumbledore may seem like he's doing everything for your own safety, but don't be fooled. He has gotten lost in the war, and doesn't care if he must make sacrifices to win. He doesn't realize his decisions effect other people. Whatever he does, I do not want him to send you to my sisters. All that will give you is a world of misery and sorrow, and we do not want that. If you cannot go live with your godfather, one Sirius Orion Black, then I wish for you to go with your godmother, Narcissa Black. No one except your financial advisor knows of this, and of course, Narcissa. If Dumbledore has not told you yet, there was a prophecy made about you and Voldemort. DO NOT LET IT RUN YOUR LIFE! Under no circumstances are you to die young, without having at least one child. I want you to get married, and have a life. You may find things in the Potter Family Vaults that will be helpful to aid you in killing Voldemort. He is not invincible, you'll figure something out. Give Narcissa a chance, It will do you some good. Make sure you cause hell at Hogwarts, kiddo. We will always be proud of You._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

At the very bottom of the page, there was different Handwriting.

**_When Mr. Potter becomes a legal adult, he owns the family vaults, everything in them, all the properties and stocks that the family owns. _**

_**The properties he owns are: 5624 Hollowed Ground, Potter Mansion, Potter's Apothecary, Potter's Magnificent Wands, Training Grounds**_

_**The stocks he owns are: Grunnings drills: 65, Daily Prophet: 35, Potter's Apothecary: 100, Potter's Magnificent Wands: 100**_

_**  
**_

_**Total galleons in Potter vault: 15,650,225,021**_

_**Total galleons in Evans Vault: 3,500,291**_

_**In the Potter family vault, there is a large assortment of books, crystals, creature eggs, magical trunks, Muggle fighting weapons, and other miscellaneous objects.**_

By the time Harry had finished reading it, he was gaping like a fish. " This is going to be fun" he though to himself. Not only is he extremely rich, he owns over half of Grunnings drills.

" Also, You asked about your financial advisor. Your current financial advisor is one Albus Dumbledore, and you can have him removed by signing here." He pointed to the document, and handed him a pen.

Harry took the pen and eagerly signed it, but was still pissed. Dumbledore knew who his godmother was, and he was supposed to have Harry living with her. One thing was for sure, payback was going to be a bitch. Harry left for the will reading, in a slightly better mood.

**

* * *

**

**Elektra107**/u/788883/- i appreciate the encouragement, and i hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you did the first chapter.

**Purebloodgodess**/u/924100/- thanks, and i will keep trying to update the story as quickly as i can, but i don't want to slop it togther either.

**FieryAries313**/u/867273/- Harry will stay a Gryffindor, but his Slytherin side will start to show more and more. I'm glad you like it.

**lazycrazykitten**/u/944513/- I'm glad you like the story, and ( to everyone who doesn't like Dumbledore) I'm glad you take my view on that particular matter.

_I'm Hoping this story will be able to be updated quickly, but sometimes i have a lot going on. I will try to at least post one new chapter per week.---- **Lance**_


	3. Sirius's Will and Harry Freed

Vengeance of a Hero

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: DM x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter Characters, Plot line, or any familiar ideas. However, I own anything unfamiliar.

Chapter: 3. Sirius's Will and Harry Freed

* * *

Harry walked into the will reading office, and took a seat at the black heir seat , with an approving nod from Narcissa. Harry Had to wait about ten minutes until Dumbledore walked in.

" Harry! What are you doing here? You must get back to you Aunt and Uncles house before..." Dumbledore began, but Harry quickly cut in,

" Shut up! I'm tired of your manipulations, and I'm not having it. You knewI didn't have to live with the Dursleys, that i could have lived withthe Malfoys, and yet you sent me there anyway. You may think your doing good, but your not! You deprived me of my childhood, and you weren't going to let me go to my own Godfathers will reading! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT!" Harry was shouting by the end, all the anger boiling inside of him fueling his anger.

" Harry, i could not let you live with Death Eaters and you know it..." Dumbledore began quickly, but was cut off by Narcissa this time, who was fuming.

" DEATH EATERS! Your accusations are harsh, but where's your proof?" at this, she rolled her and Draco's left sleeve up, revealing no dark mark. Then she added , " You can try and spell you want to reveal one, but, you know very well that the dark mark cannot be hidden."

Dumbledore was furious, he was losing his weapon in the war, and he was losing it quickly. He had no idea what he was going to do to get it back. Before he could do anymore damage to his quickly sinking reputation, Gobdin called everyone to take their seats.

" We are here to discuss the will of one Sirius Orion Black. We who knew him, knew he was innocent, even if the morons at the ministry did not. He died an honorable death, and will always be remembered. i shall now read the letter aloud to you all."s Gobdin said in a sorrow-filled tone.

" _Dear friends, and family,_

_If your reading this, i am almost positively dead. If i died of natural causes, ignore this part, Harry, but if i did not, listen to this closely. I probably died saving you, and if i did, i do not regret it one bit. Harry, i I just hope i took down many death munchers with me. Do not under any circumstances blame my death on you, because it was probably by choice that i went. Just make sure you revenger my death, but do not mourn for too long._" Gobdin began in a calm tone.

" _Now that the depressing matter are out of the way, Time to hand out the goods. To Nymphadora_

_Tonks" _at this, Tonks made a face,

" _I know your hate your name, but i just couldn't bloody well put just Tonks. To Nympadora, i leave 200,000 Galleons. To Remus Lupin, i leave 400,000 Galleons, and to Dumbledore for the Order's use, i leave 500,00. Use it well._

_Harry, I leave you with everything remaining, except Grimmauld lace, which i leave with Remus Also. I know you Harry, and i know you don't want it. Its your now, as i name you sole Black heir .Spend the money freely, as theres enough there for your great-great grandchildren to live off of, and don't waste, and don't get rid of it. Kill Voldemort, get married, and have lots of small Potters. I want you to live to a ripe old age, and die of natural causes. See Gobdin after the meeting, because i have left a small surprise for you._

_With deepest love,_

_Sirius Orion Black._

By the end of the will, Harry had tears running down his face. Everyone stood up to leave, but Dumbledore walked over to Harry, and had a firm look on his face.

" Harry, I insist that you come with me. Its not safe for you anywhere but at the Dursley's." Dumbledore said sternly.

" I am not going back to that hell hole! I want to live with my godmother, and you can't stop me!"

Harry told him fiercely.

" Harry, I didn't want to have to do this, but i must bring you in by force! _Stupefy!_" Dumbledore screamed, pointing his wand at Harry.

Before harry even had a chance to react, Narcissa stood in front of him and muttered

" _Protego."_

The spell rebounded back at Dumbledore, who moved out of the way, and it hit the wall. Narcissa was furious. She took a look at Dumbledore, and screamed,

" If you even take one god damn look at my godson in the wrong way, I will personally hunt you down!"

Dumbledore was about to reply, when Gobdin stopped him, and called for Harry.

Dumbledore paled visibly at this, and was about to try something else to get him, when Griphook used Goblin magic and had his wand. Harry followed his Godmother to the back office where Gobdin was.

" Harry, Sirius did make one final request. If he were to ever die before you came of age, he wanted you to become Emancipated. He didn't want you living with the Muggles, and all you have to do is sign here. Also, I though you might find it intresting that there has been unauthorized withdraws from your account, with Dumbledore's signature on them. They put money weekly into the Vault For the Order of the Phoenix. Do you wish to stop these withdraws?" Gobdin asked politely

" Yes!" Harry practically screamed, then added an apology for screaming at him. Gobdin looked shock that Harry apologized.

" You treat me as if I'm your friend, when no one else has even though of us as equals. Why?"

Gobdin asked him, with a friendly face.

" You should be treated like your equal, because you should be equal. The Ministry of Magic may not recognize you for who you are, but i do. I believe that all creatures should be treated the same everywhere." Harry said simply.

Gobdin looked at him for a while. He finally nodded his head in an approving way, and he finalized the emancipation process.

" Its done , you have been freed from living with those muggles." Gobdin said to him , with a new respect in his voice.

" Gobdin? Can you please have a Goblin take me to my family vault when they get a chance?" Harry asked politely.

" Sure thing. GRIPHOOK! Can you please take Mr. Potter to his family vault?" Gobdin said in a demanding voice.

" Call me Harry, please. " Gobdin's eyes got as round as saucers, but he nodded anyway.

Griphook ushered them into a cart, an The path twisted and turned deeper and deeper underneath Gringotts. Finally, The cart stopped in front of a ruby-encrusted door, that made of gold. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. There was in silver writing, a _P. _

"Mr. Potter," Griphook began but was cut off .

" Harry. I would like it if you called me that." Harry Informed him.

Gobdin eyes shone with happiness, and he said, " Ok, Harry. You have to put you finger in the hole, so it will recognize you as the Potter Heir. It will draw some blood, but the rest of the time, you just have to run your finger along it. No one else can open the door unless they have Potter blood, or if you leave them as heir, or marry. The Heir or spouse would be able to get in."

Harry put his finger in and felt a prick, that was soon healed. The door opened, and Harry gasped loudly.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, and i appreciate all of you who have read this, but don't review. I hope you like it. I understand if you don't review, cause I'm lazy most of the time too. I tend to review those and read their stories who have read mine. And if you didn't see, no Lucius does not apparate in and out of Azkaban, the morons at the ministry don't realize he's gone yet, and he had though he heard something outside. i intend to make my chapters longer from here on out. I would have updated sooner but i had writer's block. Between writers block and exams, it was hard for me to ever type, but now i should update more often.

Thanks, _Lance._


	4. Diagon Alley

Vengeance of a Hero

By:

Summary: Harry Gets tired of Dumbledore's manipulations, lies, and secrets. Harry decides to hell with Dumbledore and to defeat Voldemort on his own terms, with some inspiration from Draco Malfoy. Set in year six.

Genre: Action/adventure/romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: DM x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter Characters, Plot line, or any familiar ideas. However, I own anything unfamiliar.

Chapter: 4: Diagon Alley

* * *

Harry stood, with his jaw to the ground, for as full five minutes. He had never seen so much gold in his life, not even in the little bit of muggle TV he had seen. The room he was standing in was bigger than the great hall of Hogwarts, complete with a marble floor and statues of griffins made out of gold. He then noticed multiple doors in the room, with beautiful signs engraved into the door, depicting what the room was. He looked closely, and noticed on different doors a bookcase, sword, some kind of stone, a picture of someone, and a crest.. It was strange, almost peaceful, like he had seen it somewhere, but couldn't place where.

He looked at Malfoy, and saw him with a stunned expression on his face. He looked back at Gobdin, and asked, " What is the crest on the door? I mean, It looks familiar, but i don't know what it is."

Gobdin didn't seemed surprised at this, and replied " Yes, it should seem familiar, as it is the Potter Family Crest."

Harry didn't even seem phased that the Potter family had a crest. He expected it after everything that he had found out about.

" Gobdin, is there any way to make large purchases without carrying all that money with me?" Harry asked the goblin.

" I'm glad you asked!" the goblin replied, cheerfully, " We have something like a muggle credit-card, and requires your signature to be completed, with anti-theft systems installed. WE also offer a large variety of muggle credit cards. With you current balance, you would be backed up to 100 million, and that wouldn't even dent your account, would it?"

Harry shook his head wearily- it was turning out to be a long day. Gobdin brought him forms, and harry signed them, for a muggle credit card, and a wizarding credit card. He had to have some serious shopping after this. Harry Draco and Narcissa, walked out of Gringotts, looking pleased with themselves.

" Where to first?" Harry asked them, and took a look at Draco, who was smiling.

" Where else? You need clothes, look at the state of your rags you call clothes!" Draco responded, and quickly cut Harry's response off. " Look, you have to trust me. You need to use your fame to your advantage for once, Harry, and you cannot do this until you have a powerful look."

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue. " Fine!" He said in a snappy retort.

They were walking, and went past Madam Malkins, where Harry tried to turn into, and was grabbed by Draco.

" We're not going there for the money you have. Were going to the finest." Draco told him leaving no room for argument.

Harry swore loudly, and Narcissa Replied,

" Harry, if we're going to use your fame for control of the ministry, you must at least not use such language- in public."

Harry only nodded in agreement, and didn't realize he had fallen behind, until he noticed Draco's ass, and was staring at it while he was walking. Draco looked back to get Harry, and said

" Come on Harry, we don't have all day. We need to get there, we have other places we need to go."

Harry blushed when he realized what he had been doing, praying he hadn't been caught. Luckily enough, Draco didn't seem to realize Harry had been staring at his ass.

They continued to shop Harry had never heard of before, called **_Affluent Robes for Anywhere._** Harry watched the sign, and entered. He gasped as he noticed all the robes that were lining the racks. He couldn't imagine the prices, all of them seemed to be handcrafted, from fine silks, with intricate details on them. He noticed one with gold going down the arms in swirls, and they connected near the end of the sleeves.

" How may i- oh! Mr. Potter! Narcissa, how lovely to see you." The woman beamed.

" Hello Ms. Liceo, as you can see, we have an emergency. Look at the state of Harry's robes, and his hair. What about those ugly glasses? What can you do with him?" Narcissa asked in a business-like tone.

" Yes, i think we can fix him right up. Hold out your arms dear, thats it. I need to get your size." A tape measure flew over, and started to measure Harry.

" I think i have something great for his new robes!" She quickly grabbed tons of different robes, having him try them on.

She threw him emerald ones that had golden trim, and then silver with black trim. She kept throwing robe after robe, for him to try on, come out, and then she'd either keep it or discard it. After two hours of this, and lots of different clothes he picked out, they determined darker colors looked better on him. The robes that looked the best to them all had some kind of emerald on them. Harry finally found robes he wanted, and he didn't know what drew them to him.

" How about these?" Harry asked, in a tone suggesting he wanted them.

" We haven't sold them, because no one is willing to pay a million galleons for one set of robes. The runes on them," at this, she indicated the silvery runes on the clothes, that were unmistakable in the emerald background, " Protect from most dark curses, muggle weapons, and can heal minor injuries. They also can blur your appearance, making you unrecognizable, when you want them to."

" I'll take them!" Harry replied quickly.

The woman just seemed to be shocked a little, then added them in.

" How much do i owe you?" Harry asked, grinning like mad.

" Your total comes to... 3 million galleons, 9 sickles, and two knuts."

Harry cheerfully handed her the credit card, and signed. He walked out wearing the million galleon robes. Everything else was to be sent to him, while he was at the Malfoys.

Narcissa led him down a path, to a little shop. They entered, and a woman came up to them.

" Oh my, you really need a makeover. We'll just see what we can do." She told him, and added, " Your hair is very messy, Does it lie flat?"

He shook his head, wondering where she was going with it.

" Have you ever considered growing it out long?" When Harry shook his head once again, she said, " Well then, do you want me to use a spell to make it grow long? When its long, it should just be a little bit wavy, no longer messy."

" I'd like that, what do you think?" He asked, Narcissa.

" It wouldn't hurt to try, the process can be reversed if you don't like it."

" Ok, try it please."

The woman nodded at him, pointed to his hair, and said, "_ longous Mantifesto" _Harry's hair grew out to his shoulders, where it stopped. Harry examined it in the mirror.

" Harry, were going to need to go to Knockturn Alley. You need to be prepared for the war, and are going to need every advantage you can get. Are you willing to go to all ends, to learn the dark arts, to understand that, they are only classified as dark, because of there power? I mean, think about it. Levitation spells are considered " Light" Magic, and yet, can you not kill someone with them? Doesn't it make them "dark" since you can kill them or hurt them? No it does not. Its the intent of the witch or wizard that makes magic light or dark, not whether or not it hurts someone. You can save someones life by using dark magic, and shouldn't that classify it as light because you used it to save someone with it?"

Harry took all this in, and realized what she said is true. " I never thought of it this way, but i guess your right. Its the intent that makes the magic light or dark, not whether it harms or not. Yes,I'm willing to do anything- even learn illegal dark magic- to stop the bastards who have taken so much from me. I wish to learn, I wish to train, and no one is going to stop me from defeating Lord Voldemort."

Narcissa nodded in compassionate understanding, and signaled them to hide their appearance. It would not be wise to be seen going down Knockturn Alley, after the ministry finally decided to admit they were fools, and Voldemort was indeed back again. He proved it over a series of attacks.

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with a lot of different things. I was grounded for a while, had a case of writers block, and then had multiple extremely busy weeks. I'm hoping I'll be able to update sooner- and don't worry, it will get to slash soon. Lance_

_A for my reviewers: _

_Heather, i thank you for your comment. No, the full story of the Malfoy's is soon to be revealed, but for now, my lips are sealed other then that it is Malfoy Sr. and he is not a death eater._

_: I thank you for your kindness, and I'm hoping it will continue on well._

_: lol, serves the moron right... now if we can just give Dobby a love potion to make him fall in love with Dumbledore... ( no i don't plan to do that, thats just gross...)_

: _i thank you for a positive review, and hoping you like this chapter._

: _i thank you for what you said, and I'm not sure who is going to be dominate glares at Kiara ( she helped me write accio Voldemort, we acutally wrote it together. shes in my favorites, under_.

_angelus : thank you for your kindness._

_LS : I'm hoping my chapters are all good, but I'm planning them to start to get a bit longer.. they are kind of short._

: _I know what you mean, and i hope you like all future updates._

_I'm hoping it will not take me as long to get the next update up, because it has been forever. This chapter has been rewritten to some extent, thanks to the helpful criticism of_

_Sbkar __(). Thank you for your help, because i probally wouldn't have noticed these things myself. Any helpful criticism is appreciated. Lance_


	5. Knokturn Alley

Summary: Harry Gets tired of Dumbledore's manipulations, lies, and secrets. Harry decides to hell with Dumbledore and to defeat Voldemort on his own terms, with some inspiration from Draco Malfoy. Set in year six.

Genre: Action/adventure/romance

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Language

Parings: DM x HP

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter Characters, Plot line, or any familiar ideas. However, I own anything unfamiliar.

Chapter: 5 Knockturn alley

* * *

Narcissa took him down the path into Knockturn alley, and took him into an old, dusty looking shop. The first thing Harry noticed when he entered was that the only one in the shop was an old wizard who looked like he would keel over at any moment.

" What do you want?" His tone was icy and cold.

" Err--" Harry was about to talk, when Narcissa spoke up, and said

" If you want our business, you can't be rude. You were talking that way to the Malfoys and the sole heir of the Potter-Black fortune. You'd do well to not be rude."

His eyes widened as he heard what was being said. He would have to be careful if he wanted their business. He tried again,

" May I help you?"

" I need to see your books, and items. Not the ones that are sitting out- i know there is more than that here. " He pointed at the shelves. " Show me, and i can make this worth your while. I want no names of who was here. Is that understood?"

" yes sir, right away."

He led him into a room in the back that looked blank. He pointed his wand at the wall, muttered an incoherent spell, and a torch appeared. He pulled on the torch, and a trapdoor appeared on the ground.. He pulled the trap door open, and it revealed a long spiraling staircase

Harry saw a large variety of books on the dark arts, and multiple different items. He started rummaging through the assortment of books, and started to create a pile of them. He noticed an old, dusty, book that was falling apart. He asked,

" What is this book?"

" Well, nobody knows, because no one has ever deciphered it. It is in a language that no one has ever seen. If you want it, i can throw it in for 30 galleons." he noticed the big stack of books Harry had, but didn't comment. He knew the boy had the money for it all.

Half of the books were on dark arts, some on the shadow arts, he had grabbed quite a few advanced defense books, an had grabbed the book of the unknown language. In all, Harry knew he couldn't carry it all. He had at least four-hundred books stacked up, waiting to be purchased.

" Do you have anything that can slow down time- a lot? I mean, stop most time around me, but I'll stay at normal speed."

" yes, but it depends. The largest one i have can only stop time for up to thirty days. But I'm warning you, you will still age, and it does cost a pretty penny."

" That's fine. I need to learn as much as I can, and this is the only way I can ever come close to Voldemort's knowledge"

The store clerk grabbed the time object, or as he called it, " time-continue". Harry noticed how small it was, and multiple jewels in it.

The clerk pointed his wand at the items.

" That will be 4 million galleons, and 4 sickles."

Harry handed him the card, and had him send everything to Malfoy manor.

" Next, were getting you proper muggle clothing." Mal-Draco Told him.

Harry realized it was going to be a very long day. If they spent as much time in the muggle clothes shop as they did in the robe shop, he wouldn't have much more time for anything else.

They left Knokturn Alley, and went back to Diagon Alley. Draco and Narcissa changed into muggle clothes, and they left for muggle London. Narcissa took them to a shop, that had a brightly lit window. They entered into the shop, and the store clerk walked up to them.

" Can I help you?" He asked them.

" We're looking for clothes for him" she said, as she pointed to Harry.

" We're looking at a fashion emergency! Look at the clothes he's wearing, they are baggy and loose! They look like they could fit a three-hundred pound man!" He exclaimed, and added, " You brought him to the right place, no one should go out looking like that!"

They took Harry through lots of clothes, and within half an hour, he was tired of trying clothes on. They looked through all different kinds of clothes, and harry thought they fit a bit tightly. No on else seemed to think it was inappropriate for clothes to fit that tightly, so he didn't say anything.

He ended up, leaving the shop hours later, with loads of bags full of brand-new clothes. Narcissa had made him leave the shop, wearing a black shirt, and khakis. She shrunk all of his purchases, and put them in a bag.

" I have a real treat for you, that will piss Dumbledore off even more." She told him, smiling.

" What? Where to next?" he sighed, knowing he couldn't argue his way out of it. He noticed everyone staring at him, as he walked down the road. They were staring at his chest.

" You'll see," she said quietly.

They followed her, and stopped at a shop called _Hot Topic_. Harry had heard of it once, he had heard his cousin's gang talking about it. They went in, and were greeted by a girl, with long, black hair. Her eyebrow was pierced, and she was wearing black pants, with red trim, and chains dangling down off them.

" Hi, welcome to hot topic. Do you need." She started, and noticed Harry's scar. " You're Harry Potter!" She nearly yelled, and caught herself.

" How do you know me?" He asked her quietly.

" I'm a witch, and going to be teaching defense against the dark arts this year. My name is

Mrs Shimei, But you can call me Kiara. Of course, during school, you have to call me Professor. " She greeted.

" Well, you already know me, obviously. This is Draco Malfoy, An Narcissa Malfoy." He told her, pointing each of them out individually

Kiara shook hands with them both eagerly.

" Well, you obviously here for clothes, so lets get you some!" She squealed in delight.

" Ok."

Once again, Harry found himself trying on pants, adding them to a stack, or discarding them. He ended up with fifty or sixty different pants, thirty some shirts, a necklace of a dragon, which opened to reveal a small, throwing dagger, and contacts that could change his eye color to a dark brown.

" Here's my floo address!" She wrote it down on a paper, and handed it to him.

" Thanks, I'll floo you some time.

They left the shop and headed to another shop. This had all different kinds of workout equipment.

" You need to become stronger, because you'll need every advantage you can get on Voldemort. " Narcissa told him quietly.

" Yeah, and with the way you look now, none of your clothes you bought won't fit because of your muscle." Draco told him, while snickering. He then blushed, hoping Harry didn't catch that he had been looking at him.

Narcissa, on the other hand, noticed, and smiled faintly to herself. She told Harry quietly, " Don't worry. All the wizarding clothes have charms on them to grow or shrink, according to your size. Before you ask, yes they will always fit that snugly. Also, I have added charms to all muggles clothes you bought, including you boxers, pants, all of it, that they grow or shrink too.

Harry let out a aggravated sigh. They looked around, and Narcissa pointed out to Harry what she thought he should get. They bought everything he would need, including vitamins. They were finally done shopping for the day. They headed back to The Dursleys, as the sun was staring to set. Harry was going to give the Dursleys a piece of his mind, and knew they wouldn't like it at all.

_I

* * *

_

_decided to give everyone who reads my story a little treat, a gift because I haven't updated in a while, so i am posting another update for you all. I thank you all for reading this, and to those of you who review, thanks. I'm glad you like it, and i hope people continue reading. As i have aid before, Kiara is my friend, and i couldn't think of a good teacher, so she is the new DADA teacher. Thank you all for some support, please tell whether you like this chapter or not. Lance_

_This chapter has been changed somewhat, spellings fixed, among other things thanks to the helpful criticism of sbkar ( ) thank you for the advice, and I'm hoping that i may receive more in the future. As for him spending so much money, he has it to spend, and don't worry, he's not going to be making so many more purchases in the future. And if he does make a ourchase, it won't be nearly as expensivr._


End file.
